One Night Can Turn Into So Much More
by The Atlantean
Summary: Lilly is madly in love with Oliver but he has a girlfriend, so she gets a boyfriend to make him jealous. What will happen when they go on a summer holiday trip together? Rated T just in case but might change to M. LOLIVER!
1. Love Hurts

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I didn't own Hannah Montana! Want me to check again? But I highly doubt my list of rights have changed in the last 5 seconds.

**Chapter 1: Love Hurts**

I was lying on my bed wondering what I should change my new ringtone for Oliver to. I was currently debating between If We Were A Movie or You Belong With Me. It was originally Best Friend by Toybox but ever since he got a new _girlfriend_, the ringtone didn't fit. Oh now might be a good time to mention that I am completely and utterly in love with him. That's right, I, Lilly Truscott is officially in love with her best friend Oliver Oken but will never admit it. Why? Didn't I just answer that question?

I soon decided on Teardrops On My Guitar was perfect because that's exactly what today was like. I'll never forget it.

_-Flashback-_

_I was talking to Miley about our new French test we had to do. Miley was complaining because somehow she didn't know her verbs. So I once again for the 20__th__ time that week tried to explain them to her. I was annoyed because she didn't seem able to grasp it not even when I explained it in the simplest of terms. We were going back to Year 7 French here!_

_But about that time, it happened. My worst nightmare was about to start!_

"_Hey guys!" Oliver said walking over to us._

_My heart couldn't stop beating. The smile he was giving me made me melt inside as it always did. _

"_H-hi!" I manage to say. _

"_Hey guys, there's someone who I want you to meet!" He said excitedly._

_I figured it was someone from one of Olivers' sports teams or something. But I was surprised to see a girl walking over._

"_This is Christine." Oliver said putting his arm around her._

_I saw the sign, Christine was just anyone._

"_She's my girlfriend!" He finished proudly. _

_I felt as though someone has wrenched out my heart, threw it over the floor and stepped on it. I could only fake a smile as Christine smiled at us._

"_So glad to finally meet you, Olli's been talking non-stop about you!"_

_I felt anger rise within me. __I__ was the one who gave Oliver that nickname. _

"_Oh stop it! He has not!" Miley said playfully slapping Oliver._

"_Actually he has!" Christine said laughing._

"_Well Christine better go if she is going to make that soccer practice." Oliver said looking at her._

"_Yes, I suppose I should!" She said._

"_Bye!" They said both giving each other a small kiss._

_I couldn't stop myself from feeling jealous. I always knew that Oliver would find someone else but there was a part of me that wished he wouldn't and realise that what he wants is right in front of me. But now it begins._

"_You okay?" Miley said walking with me to lunch._

"_Fine!" I lied faking a smile._

_-End-_

The memory of it was still fresh and painful.

"ARGH!" I threw my shoe at my wall. I was so bored and so hurt.

"ARGH!" I said again throwing my other shoe and my door.

"Lilly, are you okay?" I heard my Mum say from downstairs.

Obviously they heard me throwing my shoes around.

"Yes Mum! Just threw off my shoe and it hit the wall!" I yelled back.

"Oh, okay!"

Man I was soooo bored! There was nothing to do! Miley was off doing something that involves Hannah and the beach was shut due to bad weather. Man that was a first though. I couldn't believe it when they announced it.

I decided to do something about my boredom. I picked up my phone and rang Oliver.

"Hey Lill-ay!" He answered in his usual cherry tone.

"Hey Oliver, I was wonder-" but that's all I got to because I heard a voice in the background say "Who is that Olli?"

I felt my insides burn with hatred. It was Christine.

"Lilly!" I heard Oliver shout back.

"Okay! Hurry up then!" I heard her say.

"Sorry about that Lilly! What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I was wondering if we were still up for the Skate Park today." I asked knowing the answer.

"Oh shoot!" I heard Oliver slap himself. "Sorry, forgot all about it. Christine and I have a date."

"Oh!" I felt myself slowly dissolve. "That's okay."

"I'm really sorry, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure, tomorrow." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay, well I better go. Bye Lilly!"

"Bye!" I said and I hung up the phone.

I knew this was coming as soon as he announced her. First there was the forgetting of scheduling dates, then came the caught up in love and before you know it" he's forgotten all about you and married that girl.

What am I thinking? It's Oliver! He won't forget you! You've known him for 13 years! Plus he's only been dating that girl for a couple of days at most!

But the thought of him going off with that girl instead of me was still excruciating.

Yeah, love hurts doesn't it?

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please Review!**


	2. Operation: Make Oliver Jealous Commences

**Disclaimer: **Oh so I had a awesome day at school today except that we had to a Bio assigment, we got told that in Maths we have an assessment comming up and....*someone whisperes in my ear* OH! This is a DISCLAIMER! Sorry! Anyway, I don't own Hannah Montana etc etc

**A/N: Btw that's actually what happened today lol**

**Chapter 2: Operation: Make Oliver Jealous Commences**

I walked into school the next day, feeling depressed. For three reasons actually. 1: we have a History test (but then again I know my French Revolution so I'm all good) 2: Oliver didn't skateboard to school with me today (he was busy with that _Christine)_ and 3: The love of my life doesn't know that I love him. Well at least it can only go up from here! Yeah right!

I reached my locker and opened it. I sighed when I saw picture of me and Oliver at the Malibu Skateboard Championships. Oliver and I won the team part of it together.

I heard footsteps behind me. I sighed again. Probably Miley trying to scare me again.

"Hey Miley!" I said still going through my locker.

"How did you know it was me?!" She asked looking shocked.

"Best friend intuition." I replied laughing.

"Hey look who came to school today!" Miley said in a sing song voice.

"Taylor Swift?!" I asked eagerly.

"No!" Miley said laughing.

"Sarah Ulmer?"

"NO!"

Tony Hawk?!"

"NO! Now stop guessing!"

"Okay, okay! So who's at school then?"

"Stan Conners!"

"Yeah he's real cute!" I said pretending to be interested because Oliver just walked in but he was too busy talking to Christine. I couldn't take my eyes of them.

"Lilly?" Miley asked waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Woah, what?" I asked coming back to Miley.

She just shook her head.

We headed down to Rico's as normal except it wasn't. Oliver wasn't there. He was off organising his one month anniversary with Christine. Yeah I was surprised too when they told us. Apparently they had kept it down on the DL until they were ready to announce it (because Christine just broke up from a really serious relationship and she wants make sure it was for real).

"Miley!" A voice called and she turned around to see none other than, you guessed it, Jake!

"Jake!" She practically jumped into his arms.

"Hey! Can I talk to you?" He asked looking pleased.

She looked at me.

"Go ahead and ditch me! I'm fine!" **A/N: Whenever me and my friends are sitting together and when someone leaves we always say something like that (it always involves the word 'ditch') lol**

"Thank you Lilly!" She said giving me a hug and running off.

So for the next few minutes I was left alone.

"Hey Lilly!" I turned around to see someone calling my name.

It was _her_.

"Hey Christine what do you want?" I ask trying to polite.

She looked around.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" I said pretending that I couldn't care less.

"Do you think Oliver loves me?" She asked looking concerned.

"Yes." I sighed. As much I hated to say it I had to be honest.

"Because I don't!"

_That _shocked me.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know it just feels like it."

Oh God here it comes. I gotta make her feel better.

"Maybe he's just caught up with making your anniversary perfect." I shrugged.

Her face brightened.

"Yeah, that'll be it! I have the best present for him! Thank you Lilly!" She hugged me before running off.

Oh man! I can't believe I just did that but I suppose it's for the best. I sat back down and waited for Miley.

"Hey Lilly guess whaaaaat?"

"Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner are back together?" I asked knowing the truth. **A/N: I'm a huge fan of that couple. I want them back together =(**

"NO! Why do you always do THAT?"

I shrugged again.

"It's fun."

She just shook her head.

"Sooooooo anyway, Jake asked me to be his girlfriend again!" She said jumping up and down with joy."

"OH MY GOD!" I said doing the happy dance with her.

I'm glad Miley's happy. She deserved to be.

***

Lunchtime at school was fun. Amber tripped on my bag that 'wasn't' placed there on purposed and to top it all off, she spilled her lunch on Ashley. Everyone laughed.

I was sitting with Miley and Jake waiting for Oliver and Christine. Oliver came over and was distracted looking for Christine.

"Don't fret! She had Science! She'll be a little late!" Miley said.

Oliver went back to his food but looked up again and saw her. He ran to her looking happy and gave her a kiss which made my insides boil with jealously.

"You okay Lilly? You have a weird look on your face." Miley commented.

"I'm good." I said going back to my burger.

"Hey Lilly!"

It was Stan Conners. What was he doing here?

"So Lilly I was wondering if you would like go out with me on Saturday." He asked looking nervous.

I was taken aback. I would never have thought that Stan Conners, captain of the Rugby team would ask me out. I looked at Miley who whispered 'Go for it' and then at Oliver who had his arm around Christine whispering in her ear.

Okay, I was jealous of him now it's his turn.

"Sure I'd love to."

Operation: Make Oliver Jealous Commences.

**A/N: So still loving it? Please Review!!!**


	3. Please Let Us Take Off!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Hannah Montana

**Chapter 3: ****Please Let Us Take Off!**

_2 months later_

Everything was going fine with Stan but I still wasn't feeling it. I thought I could like him but I couldn't. Anyway I was looking forward to the summer. Oliver and I were going on a trip to Miami in Florida to celebrate the end of Graduation. Just us. No Miley, no parents and no girlfriend and boyfriend. It was going to be fantastic. I couldn't wait.

Graduation was fun. We had a huge party, where basically everyone got drunk.

But anyway, so that's how I found myself at the airport on a bright, early (VERY early) Monday morning.

"Come on Lilly! We're gonna miss it if you don't hurry!" Oliver yelled at me while running off towards the check in.

"I'm coming!" I said trying to stifle a yawn.

Might I care to mention that it was half past five in the morning and I only got like 5 hours of sleep last night?

"Well, have a safe flight!" My mum was saying as she made sure I had everything.

"I will Mum, thanks!"

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes MUM!"

"LILLY!" Oliver yelled.

"I gotta go Mum!"

"Okay, see ya honey!" Mum said kissing my forehead.

"Did they leave yet?!" I heard Mileys' voice yelling from the other end of the airport.

Oh god! I just wanna LEAVE!

"Hey Lilly! I just wanna see you off!" She said hugging me. "And you too Oliver!" She yelled across the airport to Oliver.

"Lilly! I'm nearly at the front!" I heard Olivers' voice shout.

"I really gotta go!" I said hugging everyone as I was about to leave.

"Lilly! Oliver!"

Oh shoot! Not another one!

"Hi Jake!" I said turning around giving him a hug.

"Well, have a safe flight! And I'll see you in a month!"

"Thanks Jake!"

"Lilly! I'm at the front!"

"I gotta go!"

"Lilly! Honey!"

I turned around to see my boyfriend.

"Hi dear!" I gave him a swift kiss. "I gotta go!"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I ran off to see Oliver finish up with the check-out lady.

"Okay, we're done! Let's move out!"

I nodded.

We ran off towards the terminal.

***

We waited an hour before we heard anything about our flight. We had breakfast at McDonalds as soon as we were through security. It was really good. Anyway, we were sitting in Terminal 4 waiting and watching.

Suddenly Olivers' phone went off.

"Hey who's that?" I asked.

"Christine, she's wishing me a safe flight!"

"Oh that's nice! But why isn't she here?"

"Couldn't make it, her brother got ran over yesterday."

"Ouch!"

Why must she be a saint?!

A voice appeared over the intercom.

"_Flight 734 to Miami, Florida has been delayed. "_

"Oh shoot!" Oliver and I said together.

***

We waited….for 3 hours! It was so frustrating to hear that our flight had been delayed so many times. Oliver and I tried to many different ways to keep ourselves amused. First it was checking out the shops, then playing random games like cards and then it was a ispy game.

Finally we heard a voice that was the light at the end of the tunnel.

"_Flight 734 to Miami, Florida is now boarding."_

"FINALLY!" Oliver said.

"Hallelujah!" I said raising my arms up in triumph.

We gathered up all bags and headed towards the check in counter.

**A/N: We are nearly at drama bit hehehe =) REVIEW please!**


	4. Judges Please Give Your Scores

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to say it?

**Chapter 4: Judges Please Give Your Scores **

The flight turned out horrible. Turbulence. A lot of it. It was like every half an hour there one cue, was the turbulence. One time I was coming back from the bathroom and then the plane began to shake. The planes' shaking caused me to fall headfirst down on the carpet. Oliver was laughing at me.

"Shut up!" I had said hitting him with a magazine.

Later there was a relieved announcement from the captain.

"_This is your captain speaking we shall be landing in Miami, Florida soon."_

"YES!" Everyone screamed.

And then the moment we all had waited for. We finally landed after several hours of plane shaking later. Everyone was so happy when the captain announced it.

"_This is your captain again. We have just landed in Miami Florida." _

"Halleluiah!" Everyone shouted throwing their hands up in triumph.

The rest of the time in the airport wasn't too bad. No luggage was lost. We had brunch as McDonalds and then hailed a cab and went off to our hotel.

"Man THIS place looks fancy!" I said taking a good look around the lobby.

"Yeah, luckily we have good connections!" Oliver said approaching the counter.

***

Our room was amazing. Great view of the ocean and the beach. Two kings side beds and a huge bathroom plus a kitchen (with a mini-bar). I was amzed from the moment I stepped into the room. As soon as the bellboy had left, I leapt on top of the bed next to the window.

"Call this one!" I said.

"Yeah don't mind me!" Oliver said lugging our luggage into the room.

I laughed and slid off the bed to help him. But as soon as I was done I ran back to the bed and started to do flips.

"Man this bed is so bouncy!" I commented.

"You should stop that before you or the bed breaks!" Oliver said.

I did a flip and a roll of the bed and finished in a very gymnastic style. **A/N: You know how they finish in like the Olympics etc. **

"And the scores from the judges!" Oliver said in a deep voice.

I laughed again.

"And OH! A 0,0 and another 0!" Oliver said still in the same deep voice.

My mouth was open in shock.

"THREE ZEROS?! I think the Judges are biased!"

"Or it may be the fact you may not be that good!" Oliver joked.

"That does it!"

I raced after him, through the bathroom out onto the deck and back onto his bed and then jumped on him when he tried to get off.

"Get off me!" Oliver said.

I was still on top of him, holding him down.

"Not until the judges give back there scores!"

"Never!"

"Well in that case!" I said looking at him with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't!" Oliver said in almost a whisper.

"Oh I would!"

I started to tickle him in every single ticklish spot he has.

"St-Stop it Lilly!" Oliver said laughing.

"And what's this?" I said putting my hand to my ear. "The judges are re-announcing their scores for Lilly Truscott of America?"

"Yes alright fine!" Oliver said in defeat.

"So what's the final score?"

"Three ones!"

"OLIVER!"

"Well you said to change them and so I did!"

"OLLLIVER!" I whined.

He laughed.

"Oh yeah? She who laughs last, laughs longest!" I said tickling him again.

"Lilly!"

"MUHAHAHAHAH!" I said in perfect imitation of Rico.

"Lilly!" Oliver said again.

I was till laughing.

"If that's how you wanna play! FINE!" Oliver said and with that he pulled me on top of him and started tickling me also.

"OLIVER!" I said laughing.

Suddenly we realise what position we were in.

"Awkward." I said very faintly.

"So I think I'm gonna take a walk on the beach." Oliver said sitting up.

"Good idea!' I said as Oliver grabbed his shoes and leaving.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please REVIEW! It makes me feel loved! LOL**


	5. A Party To Remember

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, I don't own Hannah Montana. That Disney guy does! But speaking of Disney, Snow White was on in the weekend! Love the 7 drawfs =) Man I would be scared if I was Snow White and I was making pies and I looked up to see the hag!

**Chapter 5: A Party To Remember **

Since that moment with Oliver, things have been a little awkward. Something could have happened. I knew it. Even he knew it. It's been a week and I still wonder if he could feel the sparks I had felt. Oliver probably didn't want something to happen because he had a girlfriend and I a boyfriend. But that could be fixed if we wanted it to. But newsflash: ain't gonna happen!

"Come on Lilly!" Oliver called to me, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Coming!" I called back as I grabbed my bag and followed him out the door.

I should probably mention that Oliver and I are off to a big p-a-r-t-y! (At a club of course)

"Lilly!" Oliver called again.

"Here!" I said running to catch up to him.

"Let's do this!" He said.

***

We reached the party about half an hour later. Everyone under the age of 18 was allowed. As I walked through the door For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert was playing. **A/N: Love that song.**

"I think I'm gonna go get us drinks!" Oliver yelled over the music, gesturing towards a bar.

"Alright, I'll have a Coke!"

Oliver gave me the thumbs up and soon disappeared through the crowd. I began to slowly dance to the music. Just letting it flow right through. Just dancing to the music, it helped get rid of any problem I had at that moment.

I closed my eyes. I could actually feel the music pound right through me.

"Hey! Wanna dance?" A voice said.

I opened my eyes to see a guy grinning at me. Man he looked HOT! I looked over to see Oliver at the bar. He was busy, so why not?

"Sure!" I said taking his arm as he led me out onto the dance floor.

We began slowly dancing to Halo by Beyoncé.

'I'm Adam." The boy said when we got onto the floor.

"Lilly!" I said smiling.

He smiled back.

"Hey Lilly! Gotcha drink!" I heard Oliver yell as soon as the song was over.

"Thanks for the dance but my friend has my drink." I said pointing.

"Oh, okay." Adam said, his face dropping. "Okay, I'll catch ya later."

He started to move away.

As soon as he was out of sight Oliver turned to me.

"Lilly! How could you!" Oliver said sharply to me.

"What?" I answered back while taking my Coke from me.

"You have a boyfriend!"

"So! It was one dance!" I argued back.

"Still! It was so clear that he was into you!"

"Yeah but it wasn't like I was going to do something about it!"

"But what if you did?!" Huh?!"

"Are you questioning my ability to stay faithful?" I clenched my fists. My voice shock with rage. How dear he question that!

Oliver opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh shut it Oliver!" I said walking off.

I was fuming. How could he do that to me? It wasn't like if I was going to do something about it.

"Hey Lilly!"

I turned around expecting to see someone calling me but I didn't see anyone.

Huh! That's odd! I thought to myself.

"LILLY!"

I turned around to see Adam beckoning to me. He was standing by a door. I walked over to him.

"Yeah, Adam?"

He pointed to the door and I followed him inside.

"Sorry about that! It's just you can't really hear anything in there." He said closing the door.

I turned to face him.

"So what's this about?"

Adam looked me right in the eye.

"You're really pretty." He said simply.

"Uh, thanks?" I said, not knowing what to say.

"I've been watching you." He took a step towards me. "You're really pretty."

I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I really like you." He continued.

He was so close; I could feel his breath that had the smell of alcohol on in on my face.

"Adam, you've been drinking." I said trying to push him away.

He just let out a low laugh.

"Does that matter?"

And without waiting for an answer, he kissed me full on. I was trying to get him off me but it was no use. He was too strong.

"Adam." I managed to croak out.

"Just let me do my work." He said, trying to take my t-shirt off.

"Adam! Get the hell off!"

He just smiled as he tried to unzip my pants.

"Oliver! HELP!" I cried out as Adam continued to take advantage of me. "Please help!"

Adam was still trying to undress but I could hardly stop him. I was doing my best but all my strength was being drain.

I'm going to be raped! I thought. Please don't let this happen to me. I read this in The Lovely Bones. Mr Harvey rapped Susie and then killed her! PLEASE don't let that happen to me! Please! Whatever happens! Don't let that happen!

**With Oliver:**

I couldn't believe it. I had totally gone over the line. I shook my head. I gotta fix this. I followed Lilly where she had disappeared. I heard her name and saw that kid that she was dancing with standing there. What's he doing? I thought.

But then I saw Lilly walk towards him. Something didn't feel right. I followed them and listened at the door but I couldn't hear anything.

But then I heard Lilly call my name as in need of help.

Only one thought raced through my mind.

_Lilly needs my help!_

I fumbled with the door but it was locked. I frantically searched my pockets for anything and to my delight I found a paper clip. I quickly tried to use it as a picklock.

"Come on!" I muttered to myself as I fumbled with the lock.

**Meanwhile, Back With Lilly:**

"Please Oliver! HELP!" I called again.

"No-one is going to hear you, little girl" Adam snarled.

"OLIVER!" I shouted one last time before giving in.

**A/N: I hope that chappie is good enough for you guys =) Who wants Oliver not to reach her in time? Who wants him to reach her in time? =)**


	6. Spur Of The Moment

**Disclaimer: **No don't own Hannah Montana

**A/N: Sorry this has taken a while to get out. Hopefully I make up for it in the chappie =)**

**Chapter 6: Spur Of The Moment**

Adam tried to rip off my pants but I tried to resist.

"Oliver!" I moaned.

"He's not going to come for you." Adam snarled.

"OLIVER!" I yelled out.

**With Oliver**

I could hear Lillys' plead for help as I fumbled with the lock.

"Come on you useless thing." I groaned.

The lock clicked and the door flew open. I was breathing harder now as I quietly stepped into the room and ran down a short passage and a right-hand turn. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the dim outline of the person who was on top of Lilly.

It was Adam.

I knew that guy was trouble and now here's my proof. But it was no time to celebrate, my best friend was in danger and I had to help her.

I could hear them better now as I crouched waiting for the right moment to rip Adam off Lilly.

"Adam stop! PLEASE!" Lilly screamed trying to throw him off her.

Adam just laughed and I can see why. Adam is at least twice Lillys' size. Adam took a small break to say something to Lilly.

"Where's your friend now, huh?" He sneered looking at her with an evil grin.

"RIGHT HERE!" I yelled punching him.

"OLIVER!" Lilly yelled in delight as Adam collapsed on the floor.

**With Lilly:**

I was lying on the floor as Adam prepared to this time, reach his goal. I was scared. This had never happened to me before.

"Where's your friend now, huh?" He sneered looking at me with an evil grin.

I whimpered. I didn't want to admit that Oliver might not care enough for me to come and save the day.

Suddenly there was this flash and someone punched Adam and he collapsed to the ground.

"OLIVER!" I yelled in delight when I saw who it was.

There was the small crack and SAdams' hit stone.

"You okay?" He said coming over to me.

"Yeah, I think so." I muttered.

"Let's get you outta-" Oliver began but he didn't manage to finish.

The reason: Adam had gotten up and slammed his fist into Olivers' cheekbone causing him to crash and fall.

"Now," Adam said, towering over Oliver. "What will we do with you?"

Oliver was shaking on the ground, blood pouring from both his mouth and nose.

Adam paused, pretending to think.

"Oh _I _know!" Adam said pretending to come to a conclusion and clapping his hands together and looking gleeful. "Let's beat the crap outta ya? What do ya say?"

He looked expectably at Oliver as though he was expecting an answer but Oliver didn't give him one.

Adam just laughed at the cowardly Oliver who was slowly backing away. What Oliver didn't realise is that he would soon back into a corner and then Adam would have him.

I had to do something. But what?

I looked around the room to see anything that would help me but there was nothing. I got to my feet. I had to try something. I tried to remember the Karate training that I had years ago but I couldn't. I did the one thing I could think of. I gathered up all my strength and tackled Adam to the ground, hitting his head again.

"YES!" Oliver said.

"We need to get out of here!" I panted, looking Adam.

"Agreed!"

But then we heard a stir, Adam was getting back up.

We ran for the door but found it locked.

"How on Earth did that lock? I _just _unlocked it!"

"Self locking!" Adam said with a smirk.

"What?"

"I help build this room and that lock self locks." He said laughing.

I wanted so desperately to shut him up.

"There's only one way to open it and I have it." He continued patting his chest.

Clearly there was a pocket in his jacket, within, the key to our freedom.

"What do we do?" I breathed to Oliver.

Oliver whispered something in my ear and I nodded. Thankfully Adam was busy laughing to notice what we were up too.

"Ready?" He muttered to me.

I nodded.

"One, two, three." We murmured and on three we both tackled Adam to the ground.

Lucky for us, surprise was on our side but not for long. We had forgotten that Adam was at least twice our size and as strong as an ox.

He managed to throw me to one side and the back of my head hit the stone. Lights appeared before me and I'd tried to blink them away. When I finally got up I noticed what was going on before me.

Oliver and Adam were equally fighting but it seemed that Oliver was draining energy fast and Adam just seems to gain it in the thrill of beating someone up. That meant Adam had the upper advantage. I gulped. I had to do something. But what? I asked myself again.

I looked around again and, my heart skipped a beat, I saw something. But then as I tried to move towards it without making to much noise, I saw Adam throw Oliver to the ground again. I quicken my pace. I grabbed what looked like a lead pipe and started to move towards Adam, the pipe outstretched.

Lucky for me Adam hadn't heard me……..yet. He was busy fiddling with his pockets. He then pulled out what looked like one of those knives you can withdraw the blade but that didn't matter what kind of knife it was. _It was a knife! _

I had to act quickly before Oliver gets a knife wound.

Adam laughed again. A high cold, cruel laugh that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. All he needed now was black cloak, a wand, red eye contacts, long cold fingers, shave off his hair and he could impersonate Lord Voldemort.

I crept closer to him. I clunched the pipe as though my life depended on it. It did actually. That thought made we sweat and my heart race. I wiped some of the excess sweat off my brow.

Adam was about to lunge but then, on the spur of the moment, I swung.

The pipe hit the back of his head with a loud crack. He seemed to stand there for a minute before collapsing.

"Is he….dead?" I whispered.

"Don't think so. Just knocked out." Oliver said sound exactly like Ron Weasley but then again I'd probably sounded like Hermione after the troll attack.

Oliver bent down and went through Adams' pockets. He straightened up with what looked like an electronic door opener. Well that solves the mystery on how Adam managed to open and close the door without our knowledge.

"Come on." Oliver muttered gesturing to me.

I quickly followed him to the door where Oliver clicked the door opener and peered out. The club was still packed. How they manage not to hear what was going on was besides me. It was probably something to with the fact that the music was on full blast.

"Let's go!" Oliver tried to shout over the music but gestured towards the door to make sure I got the message.

I nodded and followed him. We didn't have too much difficulty getting through the crowd. We got to the entranced and looked around for a Taxi. After half an hour we gave up and decided to walk.

We walked in silence for a bit. I looked at Oliver but he had his head down, looking at his feet.

"Thanks." I said suddenly.

"You're welcome." He said.

Then suddenly, with the ice broken we were laughing. We didn't know why we were but we were. Then with big smiles on our faces we headed back to the hotel. We got to our room and I just collapsed on my bed.

Oliver stood by his.

"What?" I said going towards him.

"I just realised that if I hadn't saved you, you wouldn't be here." He said.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"And I wouldn't be able to do this." He continued.

I looked confused but before I knew it, as though it was on the spur of the moment, he kissed me.

**A/N: Cliffie!!! Ooo!!! Hope u liked this chappie =)**

**Lilly Do You Want To Know A Secret? was on, previous night Uptight Olivers' Alright was on. Isn't it werid that when DC plays the latest eppy then do the first eppy? LOL**


	7. One Moment I’ll Never Forget

**Disclaimer: **Well the word 'disclaimer' is a big hint.....

**Chapter 7: One Moment I'll Never Forget**

I couldn't believe it. Oliver was kissing me. This has been a moment I had been waiting for ages. I started to kiss back and let the fireworks explode. But as I was kissing back something felt wrong. I pulled back and Oliver looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong?" He asks looking concerned.

"Oliver, I can't do this. You have a _girlfriend_." I said emphasising the last word.

"And you have a _boyfriend_." Oliver said mocking me.

"But Oliver…"

"Lilly," He said putting to my lips. "I have waited for this for years. I just want to be with you."

"Then why did you go out with Christine?"

Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know. I was hoping she would help me get over you."

"What?" I was intruded.

"Every day when I saw you with different guys, it made me realise that I need to try and get over you."

"Oliver, I felt the same but in reverse." I couldn't believe it. All this time Oliver had felt the same I had been feeling. This was almost like a dream come true for me! I felt like jumping and singing.

"What?" Oliver looked at me questionably.

"When you went out with all those girls, I realised that I needed to get over you because I thought it would never happen."

"Huh?" Oliver said as the information was progress through his brain. "So you don't love Stan?"

"Do you love Christine?" I asked folding my arms.

Oliver put his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"I tried to but I never could."

I bowed my head.

"Neither could I." I said quietly.

Oliver looked at me.

"But I love you." He said tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too." I said.

Oliver leaned in and I met him halfway and we kissed. It felt so good. Not only that, it felt right. I just kept kissing back, forgetting everything. The fact that I had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend just faded away as I kissed Oliver.

We collapsed onto Olivers' bed and continued making out. Soon Oliver was fiddling with my T-shirt. I pulled back.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

I had been wanting for this moment for ages but still considering.

"Lilly, I want this." Oliver said kissing me.

"So do I." I said letting him fumble with my T–shirt.

Soon Oliver just took it off completely and worked on my belt buckle. I started to unbutton his shirt.

***

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I then realised I was in Olivers' arms with my head on his chest. I just lay there listening to the steady beat of his heart. Just being in his arms felt safe.

The memory of last night soon washed over me and instead of me realising what I had done, made me smile. I had finally admitted to Oliver that I liked him and he liked me back. I couldn't believe it. All this time I had thought he didn't like me but he does. But then the problem of Christine loomed overhead. Was Oliver going to break up with her? I hope he was. But then again he probably was thinking the same thing about me and Stan.

I looked over to see Oliver beaming down at me, his eyes radiant.

"Hey." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"Hey," Oliver said again. I looked at him. "Good morning!"

I let out a little chuckle.

"Good morning to you too." I said.

"Last night was….."

"Amazing!" I said finishing it.

"I was going to say spectacular but your word works too." Oliver said reaching for his boxers and pulling it on.

I let out another laugh as I reached for my underwear and pants and pulled them on.

"Wait, what about Christine?" I suddenly said getting nervous.

Oliver paused.

"What about Stan?"

"We gotta break up with them."

"But not right away, give them so time and then tell them."

I nodded.

"I can't believe when just cheated!" I said wringing my hands.

"Me either." Oliver said shaking his head. "But what's in the past is done. But if I had to cheat with anyone, I'm glad it was you!"

"Aw how sweet….I think!" I stopped for a moment thinking. "And if I had to cheat with anyone, I'm also glad it was you."

Oliver laughed and kissed me. I casually looked at the clock.

"Wow! Is it really nearly 11?" I said in surprise.

"Yeah. What are we going to today?" Oliver said bringing back two Milos he had just made and handing me one.

"I don't know." I said sipping my Milo.

"How about-" But his phone went off.

He checked the Caller ID.

"It's Christine." He said glumly picking up.

I felt my heart plummet.

"Hey honey……yeah just hanging out here at the hotel with Lilly…….aha……aha…..alright, love you too." Oliver hung up the phone. "Not!" He added.

I laughed. I was glad Oliver added that last bit but I could just tell in his face expression alone that he didn't.

"So what did she want?"

"A souvenir." Oliver chuckled. "Preferably clothes."

"Funny, so does Stan, Miley and practically everyone." I said laughing. "Maybe we should do some shopping?"

"Yeah, but do we have to do it right now?" Oliver said kissing me.

"Yeah." I said kissing him back. "Come on!" I said whacking his leg.

"Alright!" Oliver said grabbing his jacket. "Let's go!"

I quickly grabbed my jacket and shoes and followed Oliver out the door wondering what was in store for us today.

**A/N: I don't know whether to change the rating from a T to a M because of this chappie......ah well. Hope you guys like it!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
